


Kittens

by SamanthaAuburn



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Good game woooo, M/M, Super fluff it'll rot your teeth out of your skull, Switched AU, kittens!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaAuburn/pseuds/SamanthaAuburn
Summary: Why Ryland let Alex get away with four kittens in the house was anyone's guess, but damn if he was gonna let their neighbor steal them.





	Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt set in the Switched AU! Set after the main novel.

Ryland could only imagine what excuse Alex had for the fact that their living room was mewing at that moment. He dropped his bag near the door of the house then slowly trekked into the living room and crossed his arms. 

Alex sat in the middle of the floor with four tiny kittens crawling around his feet, mewing for the shredded chicken he had in his fingers. Alex looked directly in Ryland’s eyes, trying and failing to keep his face straight.

“There’s a perfectly good reason for all of these kittens.” 

“I’m sure there is,” Ryland said. He pulled up a chair from the dining table and sat on it backwards, leaning on the back of it. “Let’s hear it.” 

Alex bit his lip. “Well, it was really cold out. . .”

“It’s 95 degrees outside,” Ryland said. “Try again.” 

“Um. . . I found them by the side of the road. . .” 

“I’ve had the car all day,” Ryland said. “One more chance.” 

Alex sighed. “Fine. . . Jessica and Justin brought them by the house. . .” 

Ryland raised an eyebrow. “You mean those kids down the street? The ones with the mom who doesn’t have the right to have pets let alone children?” 

Alex nodded. “Apparently their outdoor cat had kittens. She ran inside to have them and fought their mom off until the kittens were weened. Now their mom is demanding they get rid of all the cats, in one day, or she was going to take them to the pound.” One of the kittens cuddled up next to Alex. “They came to me in tears saying no one would take them. I couldn’t say no, Ry. . .”

Ryland frowned, taking a closer look at the kittens. All four were calico colored, with lots of beautiful ruddy reds, pearly whites, and jet blacks, and two of them had rather short legs. They purred so loud, Ryland could hear them above Alex’s words. 

“Can we keep them, Ryland?” Alex said. “At least for now? TWRP isn’t doing much and we’re taking a short break from Killcore practice, so I can take the time to train them and take care of them, and I’ll pay for their shots and neutering. . .” 

Ryland opened his mouth, but before he could respond, the doorbell rang. He turned, then pulled himself over the chair and answered the door.

Their neighbor, the kids’ mom, stood at the door, arms crossed. Jessica and Justin stood behind her, tugging on her pants. 

“I believe you have my kittens,” the mom said. 

Alex pulled the kittens closer to him.

Ryland raised an eyebrow. “Your kids gave them to him.” 

“They weren’t supposed to.” 

“But Mom, you told us to!” Justin said. “You were gonna take them to the pound!” 

“That was before I realized how valuable male calicos are,” the mom snapped at the kids. She turned back to Ryland. “I have a breeder who wants them. Give them back.” 

“Momma, _no!”_ Jessica said. “Alex wanted them! This is their _home!”_

Ryland blinked at her. “Valuable?” 

“Yes,” the mom said. “The breeder offered me a lot of money for them. Give them to me.” 

Ryland glanced back at Alex, who held the kittens tight in his arms. He begged Ryland with his gaze.

Ryland listened to the little mews. Alex was already in love with them. He couldn’t give them back. He turned back to the mom. “No.” 

She stared at him. “What do you mean, no?” 

“I said no,” Ryland said. “You gave them away. Their home is here now.” 

The woman glared. “You horrible little--”

“Don’t finish that sentence. Your children are here.” 

“I have a breeder who wants them!” 

“Should’ve thought of that before giving them away,” Ryland said. He glanced back at Alex and smiled. Alex gave him a tearful grin. “Besides, I think they’ll be happier here than being breeding machines.” 

“I’m going to call the police!” 

“Good luck trying to prove they’re yours.” 

The woman shook her fist, but said nothing more. Fuming, she turned and walked off their porch. Her kids stared at Ryland in triumph.

Ryland smiled back. “If you ever want to come visit the kittens, don’t hesitate to drop by.” 

“Yay! Thank you, Ryland!” Both kids hugged his knees before running after their mother. Ryland waved them off before turning back to his husband.

Alex smirked. “You big softy.” 

“Maybe,” Ryland said. He dropped himself on the living room floor and picked up one of the kittens. It snuggled against his neck. “So have you come up with names yet?” 

Alex smiled sheepishly. “Um. . . yeah. That one is Barry, that one is Dan, I’m holding Brian and you have Arin.” 

Ryland blinked at him, then laughed. “Perfect names. Now I’ll have to practice telling them apart.” 

“It’s easier than you think.” 

Ryland shook his head. “Why do I let you get away with this stuff?”

Alex grinned. “Love you too, Ry.”


End file.
